1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable optical instrument and an image pickup apparatus that are provided with a sighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image pickup apparatus for performing telephotography and in a portable optical instrument such as a telescope, since a field of view is narrow, it is difficult to introduce a desired object or observation object within the field of view. Therefore, there is known a method of making the introduction of the object easy by attaching a sighting device as disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT Application Publication No. 2001-500990 to the portable optical instrument, for example.